War Legends Online
by Aeolys
Summary: The Spaniard Antonio, publishing cooking recipes on his tumblr, Gilbert from Germany uploads Youtube videos, and the Frenchman Francis knows as many dating sites, as Antonio has published recipes. The teenagers have nothing in common – they just happen to all play the same online game: War Legends BadTouchTrio, Human AU


**War Legends Online**

_Summary: The Spaniard Antonio, publishing cooking recipes on his tumblr, Gilbert from Germany uploads Youtube videos, and the Frenchman Francis knows as many dating sites, as Antonio has published recipes. The teenagers have nothing in common – they just happen to all play the same online game: War Legends_

A/n: Uhm... Hey, Aeolys here! And guess what? I love tomatoes! /shot/ Nah alright. I finished the first chapter, of... pretty much my first own fanfiction I've ever published! I'm kind of excited about that hehe! Also, I'm not a native speaker~ I'm Austrian, living in France though, and therefore, my English is everything but perfect. Feel free to point out any error, post ideas or whatever - I don't have the whole thing plotted out, so I'd really love to receive ideas! Reviews would b e awesome ;w; And a beta reader too, hehe ;w; Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! If I would, everyone would be a tomato!~

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Awaking**

_…In the morning | Francis_

When his alarm clock finally rang, he still refused to open his eyes. Instead he blindly reached out to his nightstand, fumbling around, trying to find his iPhone. But he couldn't find this goddamn thing, and the alarm became increasingly louder and louder. Annoyed beyond hell his eyes flew open and Francis half jumped half fell out of bed. Furious, he saw… that his phone wasn't on the nightstand next to the bed. Instead, it was lying on the floor, still attached to the charger. Pretty much like his owner right now. Aside from the part of being connected to a cable, that is. Getting into a more elegant position, he reached out for this annoying thing and finally turned the alarm off. He had to remember to change his alarm – this sort of awakening had happened for the third time this week. If it went on like that, his beauty sleep wouldn't work, and that would be absolutely _horrible_.

The mere thought of _not looking good_ made him shiver. Plugging out the charger, he sighed. A quick look to his phone let him know, that it was around six AM. There was still enough time to take a quick shower – around half an hour, that is – and get dressed. And look _good_.

After an hour, he finally left the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. His morning routine had gone well. Well, if one ignored the one time, he'd hit his toe at the doorframe, and the little incident a few minutes ago, when he had slipped while coming out of the shower, and barely had avoided crushing his cat, which had decided, that it was a wonderful idea to sleep just in front of the shower.

Wonderful, indeed.

His cat, now sulking, sat on one of the kitchen chairs and shot him a vexed glare. A glare that could probably turn a mouse into a nice mouse-steak. Just that Francis wasn't a mouse, but a completely ordinary human, and hence didn't got turned into a mouse-steak, nor a Francis-steak. Apparently, this cooking phenomenon only worked with animals, mice to be precise.

Humming, he started preparing his breakfast. About half an hour later, he'd fed his cat, packed his school books, eaten the breakfast prepared before and flirted with two of his neighbors – and was finally on his way to school.

By the time he had gotten to the gates of the school, Francis was already surrounded by girls. A pretty brunette clinging on his arm, bitchfighted with another girl about who was actually allowed to cling on his arm, und absolutely refused to let go. Even to properly bitchfight. The other girl though, didn't even get the chance to use that advantage, since she actually wasn't the only one bitchfighting. But enough about the complex ways girls bitchfight, back to Francis. He was perfectly happy with his current situation, with being involved but not really. (While he could enjoy watching a bitchfight, he preferred not taking part himself). The little disadvantage, consisting in not being able to properly moved, didn't bother him that much. Smiling, he talked to one of the calmer girls, well aware of his charm and skill in using the right words in the right situation. Complimenting her about her outfit and then flirtatiously blinking, he watched her blush and stuttered out an apology, before running to her classroom, face crimson.

…

Oh yeah right. Classroom, school, lessons. Excusing himself, he left the group of girls and hurried to his locker. (He'd even managed to get rid of the girl on his arm, he was so proud of himself). While he took his books out of the locker, he pretended not noticing the half envious half hateful glares, a group of boys shot him.

~ /o/ ~

_...In class | Gilbert_

"Let me introduce myself. And even if you don't, I nevertheless will, since I don't really care. Alright. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and you'll remember it for sure. I'm seventeen years old and in my senior year. I'm Prussian, though people keep calling me a German. Berlin sure was Prussian though, so they don't know what they're talking about. I could tell you a lot about me, which I will do. For starters, I'm awesome. My native language is awesome, which is about the same as Prussian. Don't mistake either of one with German please, since it's not the same. Even if it was, you wouldn't be allowed do it. Further, I have a little brothe-"–

Something was on his head. Slowly awakening, he tried to register what exactly was going on. After a few seconds, he was pretty convinced of the fact that something was on his head. Thinking of it a bit longer, that something was _hopping_ on his head. So he could eliminate the options 'alien', 'teacher', 'awesomness' and 'some weird kind of penguin mutation'. That left one single option.

"Gilbird!", he exclaimed, opening his eyes and trying to catch a glimpse on the bird sitting on his light grey hair. The little animal was currently busy with making himself a nest on the head of his owner. As much as Gilbert loved the pet bird though, he didn't really appreciate the idea of being some kind of living, awesome tree. "Come here… Aaah, good morning!", he said, yawning and holding out a finger for the bird to jump on – which it did, chirping.

With the bird now on his index finger, the German finally looked around. He was sitting in his classroom, which was… deserted. No students, no teacher. A quick look to the big clock hanging on the wall told him, that classes had ended about twenty minutes ago. "What the hell?! They could have taken the time to wake up the awesome me!", he complained, running a hand through his hair. He had forgotten about the bird sitting on his finger though. The latter hopped on the desk, flapping his wings and protesting loudly. Hastily shoving the few things he had taken out during class, back into his bag, he ignored the bird. After a minute, he exited the school, holding a now sulking bird in his hand.

Sitting in the bus, on his way home, Gilbert tried to get the bird to stop pouting. "Gilbird, talk to me.", he ordered. The bird though, stared outside through the window. "Gilbird, I'm sorry… Come on, I just packed my things away!", the German boy tried again. No reaction. "I'm really, truly sorry. I won't ignore you again." Slowly don't knowing what to say anymore, he tried to scratch the bird between his wings, knowing that the pet loved it, when he did that. But now, the little yellow animal only dodged by jumping on the back of the seat in front of him. Gilbert sighed. "Alright, that was really unawesome of me, and when we're home, you'll get those grains you love so much." Now that interested the bird way more. Glancing back to his owner, his eyes seemed to say 'and?'. "And you can sleep in my bed tonight. And tomorrow night as well." The chirp it made, while hopping back on Gilberts knee, probably meant 'Deal'.

As much as Gilbert loved Gilbird, sometimes taking care of that bird sure was tiring.

~ /o/ ~

_...From your siesta | Antonio_

Something told him, that siesta time was over. He didn't really know what it was, but it didn't go away. Was it a feeling, an intuition, a moment of intelligence? Hm. No, it was more like an insistent and loud sound. Pretty annoying, when he thought about it. Well, since siesta time was over, then it would be a great thing to wake up, no? Oh hehe he was really impressed of how intelligent his thoughts were, when he was still half asleep! Because he, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, was often told, to not always be the most intelligent person. That was alright though, he was really happy for that one person, who had the chance to be the most intelligent from milliards!~ Also, people often described him as often digressing from the topic. That actually _might_ be true. That reminded the Spaniard of the last time at work, where he had explained one of the paella variations to a woman, and then that absolutely cute girl hat entered the restaurant and- Oh apropos restaurant! Work! Yes! Aaah now he knew what that something wanted to tell him. That something was actually a person yelling around, just next to his ear. Also, he was supposed to wake up and go to work now. Or twenty minutes ago.

Yawning, he sat up and smiled at the sight of the young man next to him. Oh he _did_ look kind of angry~ "Good morning Juan~ How was your siesta?", he greeted him cheerfully, waving, still sleepy. "ANTONIO, I've been trying to wake you up for HALF AN HOUR! Also, SOME people here are working, and don't do a freaking _siesta_." Rummaging around in a big pile of clothes, Antonio searched for something decent to wear. "Did you see my pants, Juan?~" He didn't notice the exasperated look his co-worker shot him. He didn't find his pants either. The black-haired young man kneeled down next to the mountain of clothing, and helped him to search for his jeans, sighing annoyed.

After then minutes of exploring the chaos named Antonio's room, they still hadn't been able to find Antonio's pants. Juan had already experienced three mental breakdowns, the last one when he had found a pretty dubious magazine under the Spaniard's bed. ("Ooh, I'll have to tell mum that I found her review~ Could you please text her for me Juan? Oh, where is my phone…? Ah hehe I remember, I left it in the pocket of my pants!")

Juan thought of that incident of being a really traumatizing and depressing one, while Antonio liked to refer to it as 'the enlightenment they both needed to find his missing pants hehe~'. Because in that moment – or rather, after eating a tomato – he had the great seeming idea, to try to call his phone. But, as already mentioned, it seemed to be a good idea. It indeed was. It didn't work though. Because Antonio had forgotten to charge his phone, and therefore, it had ran out of power.

The pants were never found again. His cell phone showed up later, on their way to work, though. It was found half-buried in the garden, where Antonio had originally planned to plant some tomatoes. Antonio came one hour late to his shift, didn't quite get the fact that his boss had reprimanded him, and told him to not do this again. The Spaniard only swore to never mistake his phone for a tomato plant again, a promise that confused his boss and some costumers that just happened to overhear the conversation.

Nobody knows why everyone ended up talking about granny's cat, which had apparently disappeared and then showed up again – in a supermarket. After Antonio had pointed out the similarity between the cat and the phone incident, – he seemed to be the only one to see that similarity though – they all decided to drop the topic.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! :DD Don't worry about Juan. Just a random OC I threw in randomly, he won't really appear much. I worry about his sanity too much for that.


End file.
